Entre amistad, risas y amor
by ForestTheOne
Summary: Un antiguo amigo de Pinkie casualmente vuelve a encontrarse con ella, desde eso el rumbo de su vida cambia... Cuando lo que uno siente es algo más que tan solo amistad...
1. Donde todo inicia

**ENTRE AMISTAD, RISAS Y… AMOR**

**Donde todo inicia…**

Lunes a las 6:00. El sol se levantaba de en medio de las montañas iluminando el día con tibios rayos solares, el cielo con algunas nubes, los campos y bosques con los arboles con colores desde el amarillo, naranja hasta el café claro y una suave brisa del este que se llevaba algunas hojas secas, todo un ambiente propicio de la estación de otoño, que ya estaba terminando.

Un corcel vestido solamente con una capa café, y cargado con un bolso verde oscuro, se dirige hacia las puertas de la entrada de Canterlot.

"Buenos días caballeros" saluda el extranjero a los dos guardias que custodiaban las puertas de la ciudad.

"Buenos días ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?" dice uno de los guardias.

"Tengo que realizar un trámite en el departamento de registro, mi nombre es Loner Wind" saca de su bolso una hoja que entrega a uno de los guardias "Solo vengo a tramitar mi identificación, porque perdí la que tenía en un viaje a Manehattan"

"Déjeme ver…" dice el guardia y sujeta con su magia la hoja y la lee "…Todo está bien, puede pasar" le devuelve la hoja y los guardias le abren el paso para que el extranjero pueda pasar.

"Gracias, hasta luego" dice Loner, mete la hoja en su bolso y pasa dentro de la ciudad capital de Equestria y sede del castillo real de las princesas.

Era la primera vez que llegaba a Canterlot, entonces no sabía cómo encontrar el departamento de registro, había algunos ponys caminando en la calle, por lo que decidió pedir ayuda a uno de ellos. Entonces observa a una unicornio blanca de melena y cola azul bien peinadas con cutie mark de tres diamantes celestes. Ella llevaba con su magia tres bolsas de compras.

Loner se acerca a ella.

"Ehhh, buenos días, disculpe señorita, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar el departamento de registro?" pregunta él.

"¿El departamento de registro? Siga adelante esta calle por dos cuadras, gire a la derecha y llegará allí" responde la unicornio continuando su camino y sin voltear a mirarlo.

"Muchísimas gracias." dijo el corcel y siguió las instrucciones.

Y como se lo dijo ella, Loner encontró el lugar, había una fila no muy larga en la puerta, así que se formó detrás de otro pony hasta que llegue su turno.

* * *

Pasaron 10 minutos y ya le tocaba.

Se acerca a la ventanilla y le atiende una unicornio celeste y melena verde claro.

"Buenos días, en que le puedo ayudar?" dice la unicornio.

"Quisiera tramitar una identificación nueva, por favor." Dice y saca nuevamente la hoja y la entrega.

"Ok" Dice la pony, sujeta la hoja, y saca con su magia una hoja parecida a un credencial y con una pluma, luego unos lentes que se los pone, y empieza a escribir. "Su nombre por favor"

"Loner Wind." Dice el corcel.

"¿De dónde viene?"

"Cloudsdale"

La cajera lo mira de reojo, nota la capa que le cubría el cuerpo.

"Entonces, usted es un pegaso ¿verdad?" pregunta la unicornio.

"Ahhh, Sí" responde Loner.

"Ok... ¿Tiene alguna ocupación?"

"Solo me dedico a viajar"

"...De acuerdo...unos detalles más…" dice la unicornio y observando a Loner escribe mientras habla "...pelaje blanco...melena color verde y negro...ojos celestes... y cutie mark de un rayo azul…muy bien, puede venir mañana a recoger su identificación" dice la yegua colocando la hoja y la sitúa en una fila de otras hojas.

"Mañana, está bien. Muchas gracias"

"Que tenga un buen día, señor Loner Wind"

Luego de retirarse del departamento de registro, camina por las calles de Canterlot, llega a la Plaza principal y observa el reloj central.

6:44.

Tiene todo un día libre ¿qué haría? Estar en Canterlot no era la opción, comida cara, hoteles 5 estrellas con precios hasta las nubes, eventos sociales aburridos, no eran de su tipo.

Se sentó en una banca de la plaza y pensaba que hacer, hasta que vió a un grupo de turistas caminando y tomando fotos.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a ellos y le preguntó si tenían un mapa o una guía de turismo, ellos dijeron que sí y le dieron una revista turística.

Satisfecho, volvió a la banca a sentarse y empezó a ver que otros lugares habían cerca.

"Veamos" dijo ojeando la revista y encontró un pequeño mapa "Perfecto!" se dijo a sí mismo. Pero se decepcionó porque la gran mayoría eran lugares a los que él ya había ido, y para colmo estaban bastante lejanos. Pero observando detenidamente vió que cerca de la ubicación de Canterlot se hallaba una aldea llamada Ponyville.

"¿Ponyville? Escuche ese nombre antes...mmm…AHH Claro! Allí se mudó Rainbow Dash después de la escuela de vuelo, sería una gran idea visitarla, de seguro aún se acuerda de mí, además puede darme algunos consejos acerca de vuelo acrobático"

Se levanta de la banca y se dirige al centro de la plaza para ver un gran mapa de Canterlot, busca y encuentra la ubicación de la estación de trenes. Entonces se dirige rápidamente a la estación, una vez allí, va a la boletería para comprar un boleto de viaje a Ponyville.

Acercándose a la ventanilla transparente, observa a la pony boletera que se parecía mucho a la que atendía el departamento de registro.

La pony cajera solo está leyendo una revista.

Él hace una tos falsa para que la cajera preste atención.

"¿Sí dígame?" dice la pony sin quitar la vista de la revista

"Ehhh, Disculpe, el tren que parte hacia-"

"Ponyville, sí, sale en 10 minutos ¿quiere comprar un boleto para allá?"

"Sí."

"Aquí tiene" le pasa un boleto por la ventanilla "son 50 monedas."

"Está bien"

El pegaso saca de su bolso el monto pedido y lo entrega.

"Listo, que tenga un buen viaje" la pony recoge las monedas y continúa leyendo la revista.

"ehhh… Disculpa no es usted la misma que atiende en el departamento de-"

"¿registro? No querido, esa es mi hermana gemela, aunque yo soy mucho mejor que ella y más atenta" dice la pony sin dejar de leer.

"Si usted lo dice…" dice Loner y se retira.

Espera el tiempo exacto y aborda el tren, el viaje no toma más de 20 minutos.

Llegando al destino, baja del tren y sale de la estación, observa el lugar. Una linda aldea, además con un clima templado, y nada de ruido, todo diferente a las grandes ciudades en las que estuvo antes.

Unos cascos rosados le tapan los ojos.

"A que no adivinas quien soy" le dice una voz femenina.

Él pensó un momento reconociendo la voz y no lo podía creer.

En su mente estaba tan feliz, porque solo había una pony con ese timbre de voz…

"Sé que eres tú, Pinkie" dice finalmente con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.


	2. Coincidencias

**Coincidencias**

Llegando al destino, baja del tren y sale de la estación, observa el lugar. Una linda aldea, además con un clima templado, y nada de ruido, todo diferente a las grandes ciudades en las que estuvo antes.

Unos cascos rosados le tapan los ojos.

"A que no adivinas quien soy" le dice una voz femenina.

Él pensó un momento reconociendo la voz y no lo podía creer.

En su mente estaba tan feliz, porque solo había una pony con ese timbre de voz…

"Sé que eres tú, Pinkie" dice finalmente.

Pinkie lo suelta.

"Rayos! Pensé que no me reconocerías ¿o me estas confundiendo con otra Pinkie? ¿O yo me estoy confundiendo con otro Loner? OH NO! Lo siento desconocido, te parecías a un amigo mío…" dice Pinkie alejándose un poco.

"Pinkie, soy yo. Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Recuerdas?"

"SI! Eres tú Loner! Qué alegría! Y como yo también te dije haremos una fiesta de reencuentro!" dice Pinkie corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Harás todo lo que quieras Pinkie, pero ¿Puedes dejarme respirar?" dice el pegaso blanco casi sin aire.

"Oh, lo siento" dice Pinkie y lo suelta de nuevo "Es que estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo"

"Yo también, Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?"

"Vivo aquí en Ponyville, trabajo en una pastelería llamada Sugarcube Corner, ¿te gustaría comer allá ahora? ¿Por qué hago la pregunta? claro que te gustará" dice la pony rosa rápidamente.

"No me vendría mal un desayuno"

"Entonces sígueme"

Y haciendo caso a su amiga, Loner la siguió.

Pinkie iba saltando como siempre, y saludando a sus otros amigos de la aldea que pasaban por allí, pero al voltearse a ver al pegaso blanco, nota la capa que lleva puesta su amigo.

"¿Por qué tienes esa capa Loner? ¿Eres un súper héroe como yegua bienhechora o algo así?"

"Luego te preguntaré quién en Equestria es yegua bienhechora… Pero bueno, Ehhh, verás... Tuve un accidente unos días atrás haciendo unos trucos de vuelo, terminé con mi ala derecha fracturada, pero, no me gustan tanto los hospitales, mucho menos que mi madre se entere de que algo me pasó, así que fui a una posta sanitaria, en la que me vendaron el ala fracturada, y está así" Loner levanta su capa para mostrar su ala derecha envuelta con unas vendas y un yeso "me dijeron que debo permanecer así por lo menos unas dos semanas"

"¿Y cómo están tus padres?"

"Ehh... No es algo de lo que quiera hablar"

"De acuerdo. Entonces... ¿Qué truco hacías?"

"Trataba de hacer un giro doble en picada al suelo. Pero no me salió tan bien que digamos"

"Oh! Yo conozco a una pegaso que puede hacer esa y más maniobras, es-"

"Pinkie!, qué bueno verte" interrumpe una pegaso amarilla "quería hacer un almuerzo al aire libre con mis amiguitos animales, así que me preguntaba si podrías prepararme una docena de pastelitos para llevar y... Ay no, ¿los interrumpí? Oh Cuanto lo siento, mejore vuelvo en otro momento u otra hora...o día..." dice la pegaso en voz cada vez más baja.

"¿Fluttershy?" reconoce Loner a la pegaso.

"…" Fluttershy solo trata de ocultar su rostro debajo de su melena rosada

"¿No te acuerdas de mí? Fuimos compañeros en el mismo equipo en el campamento de vuelo" dice el pegaso blanco.

"¿Loner? En serio! Cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí?... Si no te importa decirlo, claro."

"Pues, luego de la escuela de vuelo y... algunos problemas familiares, he usado mi parte de la herencia para viajar. Resulta que perdí mi identificación en Manehattan, y fui a Canterlot a tramitar una nueva, pero estará lista para mañana, por lo que vine a pasar un poco de tiempo acá, y también a saludar a Rainbow Dash. ¿La has visto?"

"No la ví desde el sábado, lo siento."

"No importa"

"¿Qué tal vienes con nosotros a Sugarcube Corner por un buen desayuno?" pregunta la pony rosa.

"No veo por qué no" responde Fluttershy.

Pinkie se alegra "Entonces ya somos tres, yupi!yupi!"

Y así hablando Loner, Pinkie y Fluttershy llegaron a Sugarcube Corner, una vez dentro, Pinkie acomoda a Fluttershy y a Loner en una mesa, luego se dirige a la cocina.

"¿Y de dónde conoces a Pinkie?" pregunta Fluttershy.

"Larga historia..."

"Que contaremos luego" dice Pinkie poniendo en la mesa dos porciones de pastel de mora. Loner dio un pequeño mordisco al pastel, masticó por un momento, luego sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

"Este es el pastel más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!" dice él volviendo a probarlo.

"¿Sabes? Es súper que ya conozcas a dos de mis mejores amigas, entonces solo falta que te presente a Twilight, Rarity y Applejack y por eso haré la fiesta"

"Me encantaría, pero por ahora debería preocuparme en dónde pasar la noche, no ví alojamientos cerca la estación de trenes"

"No hay problema, puedes quedarte aquí, hay un cuarto libre en el que puedes pasar la noche hasta que encuentres un lugar fijo para vivir" dijo la pony rosa.

"Bueno aún no estoy pensando en quedarme a vivir aquí..."

"¿Entonces te irás? ¿Por qué? No quiero que mi primer amigo se vaya otra vez…"

"Solo digo, tenía pensado buscar un alojamiento para dormir, pasar a saludar a Rainbow Dash, volver mañana a Canterlot a recoger mi identificación y continuar viajando. Pero las cosas cambiaron desde que te encontré de nuevo…"

"Anda Loner, te gustará vivir aquí." Dice Fluttershy en su característico tono de voz bajo.

"Lo pensaré..."

"Entonces coman su desayuno, los veré luego" dice Pinkie volviendo a la cocina.

"Espera Pinkie, más temprano te dijo si podrías preparar una docena de pastelitos para mí, tengo en mente realizar un almuerzo de campo junto a mis animalitos como te dije" le dice Fluttershy.

"OKI DOKI LOKI! Los traigo en un santiamén" responde y va a la cocina rápidamente.

Y Pinkie se dirigió a la cocina, y Loner y Fluttershy terminaron su desayuno.

La pony rosa volvió agarrando una caja con la orden y se la entregó a Fluttershy "Listo!"

"Gracias Pinkie ¿cuánto te debo?"

"El desayuno va por la casa, los pastelitos costaran 15 monedas"

"No te preocupes yo pago" dice Loner sacando el monto de su bolso y dándolo a Pinkie

"Muchas gracias Loner" dice la pegaso.

"Espero que les haya gustado el desayuno" dice la pony rosa.

"No sabes cuánto" responde el pegaso blanco.

"Si… ahh Loner… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa a visitarme?... Claro, si no te molesta"

"Por mí no hay problema, ¿qué dices Pinkie? ¿Vienes?" dice Loner invitando a su amiga.

"Lo siento, tengo órdenes a domicilio que entregar, ya hice una y tengo otras 5 más pendientes, además los señores Cake viajaran por la tarde así que los ayudaré empacando, vayan ustedes, yo los veo luego ADIOS!"

Y los dos pegasos se despidieron y salieron de la pastelería.

"¿Y qué me cuentas? ¿Algo interesante que pase aquí?" dice Loner

"…Mmm... No lo sé, el único evento que conozco que pasará será la carrera de las hojas"

"En serio? Cuando será?"

"En unos dos o tres días, tal vez, porque ya empezará invierno pronto"

Llegaron rápido a la casa de la pegaso amarilla y una vez adentro, Loner observa todo el sitio.

"Tienes una linda casa cerca del bosque" observa algunas ratoneras, casas para aves y una que otro plato lleno de bellotas o zanahorias "y veo que vives con tus animales para cuidarlos. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?"

"Deben ser uno años, creo"

"Wow"

"¿Quieres algo de té?"

"Me encantaría"

Y la pegaso se dirigió a la cocina a traer dos tazas con té.

Loner queda mirando la casa, luego fija su mirada en el reloj de pared.

8:53.

Fluttershy vuelve volando con las dos tazas en ambos cascos, ambos se sientan en un sillón.

"Ahora dime ¿De qué quieres hablar?" pregunta Loner.

"Ehhh…pues no creo que sea algo tan importante… y tal vez te enojes conmigo si lo digo…"

"Sólo dilo, no me enojaré, lo prometo"

"Bueno, entonces… pues yo te conozco… y… pues…"

Loner toma un sorbo del té.

"¿Estás enamorado de Pinkie Pie?" dice Fluttershy en voz baja.

Él se atora con el té y empieza a toser. Fluttershy se aterra lo ayuda a que se le pase la tos.

"Lo siento, no debí ser tan entrometida con eso, no te enojes conmigo, por favor" dice ella arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

"Tranquila, tu eres una pony de confianza, y respondiéndote a la pregunta… pues no lo sé… es algo muy complicado, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Pues… la ves de la misma forma en la que veías a Rainbow en la escuela cuando estabas enamorado de ella"

"Ahhh, eso…"

"No importa, solo olvida que lo dije"

"Sí, cambiando de tema ¿tú ya encontraste a ese pony especial?"

"…" Fluttershy se puso triste, aún no había superado el hecho de que Big Mac ya saliera con Cherrilee, y lo que le pasó hace unos seis meses atrás…

"¿Estás bien Flutter?"

"Sí, solo que no quiero hablar al respecto"

"De acuerdo, dejemos de hablar de cosas así, ¿sabes? el té está muy rico, y de seguro ya tienes algo preparado para tu almuerzo al aire libre con los animales, y hablando de eso, ¿por qué no veo ninguno ni afuera o aquí?"

"Ohhh Santo cielo! ¿Qué hora es?" dijo ella recordando.

Loner se dio la vuelta a ver el reloj. "Son las 9:00"

"Ohhh! Tenía que haberlos esperado allá más antes!" dice Fluttershy levantándose del sillón.

"Espero que te vaya bien" dice el pegaso de crin verde y negro.

"¿No quieres venir?"

"No creo, si me quedo a vivir aquí, tengo que buscar un buen lugar"

"Entiendo"

Luego de despedirse de Fluttershy, Loner salió de la casa de ella e iba de vuelta a la pequeña aldea llamada Ponyville, pero...

"Cuidado abajo!"


	3. Más coincidencias

**Más coincidencias, o simplemente destino.**

Luego de despedirse de Fluttershy, Loner salió de la casa de ella e iba de vuelta a la pequeña aldea llamada Ponyville, pero...

"Cuidado abajo!"

Una voz le dice, él se agacha, pero nada sucede, hasta que alguien lo derriba por la espalda.

Loner sale despedido por el aire y cae pesadamente al suelo.

"¿Estas bien desconocido? Lo siento, estaba practicando algunas maniobras que no salieron tan bien jeje..." le dice una pony pegaso de color celeste y melena multicolor.

"No te preocupes, solo me lastimaste bastan-... Rainbow Dash?" dice él levantándose y mirándola bien.

"Sí lo soy, y tú eres…"

"Déjame refrescarte la memoria mmm el único pegaso que logró superarte en vuelo de obstáculos por una milésima de segundo"

Rainbow trata de recordar.

"Ahh si! Ahora te recuerdo! Pero tu nombre es...?"

"Loner Wind, tienes una memoria bastante frágil"

"¿Y qué haces en Ponyville?"

"Bueno, estaba de paso, pero me encontré con una amiga de la infancia y Fluttershy, la visité un momento y ahora dispongo de tiempo libre para buscar una casa y ver si me quedo a vivir aquí"

"¿Y te interesaría una carrera?"

"Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero me fracturé el ala derecha mientras trataba de realizar un giro doble en el aire mientras caía en picada. y como me lastimaste, creo que el tiempo de recuperación se alarga jejeje."

"Lo siento de nuevo, pero ¿Bromeas? Esa es una maniobra fácil"

"Quisiera verte hacerlo"

"Es un reto? Podría hacer eso y mucho más!" dice ella confiadamente.

"Confiada eh? Te propongo esto, ¿ves esas nubes?, son unas 9, gira alrededor de cada una de ellas dos veces, baja en picada luego y has el giro doble, todo eso en 10 segundos. ¿Aceptas el reto?"

"Será pan comido y oro molido, tu dí cuando" dice Rainbow mientras se prepara.

"Ok..." él saca un cronómetro del bolsillo de su capa "…Ahora!"

Y la pegaso despegó rápidamente del suelo para cumplir con el reto, dejando su estala arcoíris en el acto, fué hasta las nubes indicadas y giró alrededor de ellas, luego, algo mareada hizo el descenso en picada e hizo un giro vertical y uno horizontal en medio del aire, y estando a tan solo un metro de chocar contra el suelo, estabilizó su vuelo y se dirigió hasta aterrizar en frente de Loner.

"8.5 segundos..." Dijo Loner sin creer lo que presenció

"¿Ves?...*jadeo*...te dije que lo haría...*jadeo*…" dice Rainbow cansada.

"Te creo, ahora por premio yo invito las bebidas, vale?"

"Claro, debo aceptar que esa maniobra me cansó un poco"

Y los dos se dirigieron a Ponyville hasta un puesto móvil dónde vendían ponche de frutas. Y mientras bebían el jugo hablaban de cosas con relación a maniobras de vuelo, en realidad era Rainbow la que hablaba de sus maniobras, consejos del vuelo veloz y más de sus logros tanto personales como en la Academia Wonderbolt, mientras Loner oía.

"…Entonces ¿fué la maniobra legendaria llamada 'rain-plosión sónica' la que ejecutaste y eso te hizo ganar la competencia de mejor volador y pasaste tiempo con los Wonderbolts?, waw, un sueño hecho realidad, supongo" dice él fascinado.

"Si, pero a pesar de eso Spitfire me da un trato igual que a los otros pegasos que están en la academia, aunque, yo soy la pony lider allí" dice ella orgullosa.

"En verdad espero que logres tu meta, desde la escuela soñabas con ser una wonderbolt"

"Pero, tú tambien tenías potencial, no tanto como el mío claro, pero hasta te hubieran dado una beca si entrabas a los Junior Speedsters."

"El vuelo rápido no es mi estilo, por eso ves mi ala en ese estado, pero tomaré en cuenta los consejos que me diste, me serán de mucha ayuda"

"Hey, ¿para qué están los amigos?"

Luego de la nada aparece Pinkie.

"Hola Rainbow! Veo que ya conoces a Loner. Ahhh y tengo una cosa para tí Loner

Sacó una caja envuelta con papel de regalo.

"¿Un regalo?"

"Sí, sé que será divertido, y de seguro a Rainbow le gustará también jeje…" dice Pinkie con una risa oculta en su boca.

Los dos pegaso se miraron confundidos.

"Anda abre el regalo." Dice Rainbow

Y Loner jala la cinta que envuelve el regalo.

Pinkie trata de contener la risa y cierra los ojos. Loner retira la tapa y...

PUM!

Un guante de boxeo sale de la caja y lo golpea fuertemente en el rostro dejándolo en el piso desmayado.

"Sorpresa!... ¿Loner? ¿Estás bien?..."

Rainbow se tira al piso riendo sin parar.

* * *

Pasan 15 minutos para reanimar a Loner y una vez que recobra el sentido lo primero que ve es a Rainbow que aún estaba riéndose y Pinkie sujetándolo.

- Enserioenserioenserioenserio Lo siento Loner, se suponía que de la caja debían salir serpentina y confeti, no un guante de box, ¿estás bien?

"Sí, estoy bien, solo me duele la nariz" dice

"En compensación ten" ella le entrega otra caja.

Loner abre la otra caja y un pastelazo le da en el rostro.

Rainbow se tira al piso matándose de risa. "Pinkie, tu si eres la reina de las bromas jajajaja" dice en medio de su ataque de risa.

"Creo que lo pensaré dos veces antes de comprar un pastel de la tienda de bromas más cercana..." dice Pinkie.

"Si, estás en lo cierto" dijo Loner desmayándose nuevamente.

* * *

Loner se levanta nuevamente, pero ve que se encuentra en un cuarto pintado de distintos tonos de rosado, comenzando desde la cama, armario, mesa, reloj, hasta una telaraña en la esquina de una pared, siguió observando mejor y una araña de color rosado encima la telaraña.

Vaya locura.

Se levanta de la cama y se acerca por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba en Sugarcube Corner, y considerando los factores, supuso ese era el cuarto de Pinkie Pie y él mismo pone una cara de 'no me digas' a su conclusión.

Ya era casi de noche, el sol se ponía a lo lejos, se da la vuelta a ver nuevamente el reloj.

6:07

Si, prácticamente era de noche.

"No puedo creer que pasé la mayor parte del día durmiendo, pero, al menos descansé bien"

El salió por la puerta al pasillo y no había ningún pony, dio unos pocos pasos por el pasillo hasta que encontró gradas, decide bajar.

"¿Pinkie? ¿Estás aquí? Esto me está empezando a asustar…"

Nadie responde el llamado, las luces estaban apagadas y no podía ver nada, ya que ni las cortinas estaban abiertas.

Un pequeño ruido.

"¿Hay algún pony allí?"

Las luces se encienden nuevamente.

"SORPRESA!" Gritan seis ponys con sombreros de fiesta, el lugar estaba adornado con globos serpentinas, algunos regalos, sobre una mesa y en otra un pastel grande, un gran cartel colgado en la pared que decía 'FELIZ FIESTA DE REENCUENTRO'

Loner se quedó tan maravillado por la inesperada sorpresa.

Pinkie se acerca. "Te gusta la fiesta? Es especial para tí"

"Me encanta todo, no pensé que la harías" dice él fascinado.

"Claro que la haría tontito. Tenía pensado algo más grande, pero faltó tiempo, pero espero que en serio te guste"

"No sé qué decir."

"No lo hagas, solo disfruta, pero antes te presento a mis amigas" lo acerca hasta tus seis amigas "Ellas son Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity y ya conoces a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy. Chicas él es Loner Wind, un antiguo amigo mío que conocí cuando yo fui una pequeña Pinkie"

"Cualquier amigo de Pinkie es amigo mío, un gusto compañero Loner" dice Applejack estrechando cascos con los de él rápidamente,

"Lo mismo digo, todo un placer conocerlo, Loner Wind" dice Rarity.

"Si, y creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que estamos felices de conocer a un antiguo amigo de Pinkie" dice Twilight.

"Y te recuperaste de las bromas que te jugó Pinkie?" pregunta Rainbow recordando lo de la mañana.

"Algo así" responde él

"Bromas? No entiendo" dice Fluttershy.

"Te lo explicaré luego" responde el pegaso blanco.

"Qué empiece la fiesta!" dice Pinkie

Y la música empieza a sonar y todos empiezan a bailar, luego juegan al limbo o ponle la cola al pony, y al final rompen una piñata, comen un rico pastel de frutilla y estuvieron hasta las 10 de la noche allí.

Una vez terminada la celebración recogen el lugar, no estaba tan desordenado, asi que arreglan todo rápido.

Ya cansadas se retiran las 5 amigas de Pinkie, dejando nuevamente solos a la pony rosa y Loner.

"¿Te gustó la fiesta?" pregunta ella

"Me encantó"

"ahora sígueme" dice la pony rosa.

Luego Pinkie guía al pegaso hasta un cuarto cerrado.

"Te tengo una sorpresa especial" dice Pinkie abriendo la puerta.

"Creo que fué suficiente la fiesta" dice él tratando de ver adentro.

Estaba todo oscuro. Pero las luces se encienden y ve un cuarto bien acomodado una cama bien tendida, encima de ella el bolso de Loner y su capa, una mesa pequeña con una lámpara encima y al lado un gran armario viejo.

"Esto no me lo esperaba" dice él sorprendido.

"Lo hice para que estés cómodo hasta que encuentres un lugar fijo para vivir"

"Bueno, respecto a eso..."

"¿Entonces te irás Loner?" dice ella un poco triste.

"No, por supuesto que no, solo es que creo que eres demasiado hospitalaria conmigo y hasta ahora no hice nada por tí"

"no te preocupes, siempre lo hago por mis mejores amigos"

"Si... Amigos..."

"Loner ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, solo que la fiesta me dejó algo cansado."

"Entiendo, entonces duerme, mañana te buscaremos una linda casa"

"Mañana no creo que sea posible, tengo que volver a Canterlot a recoger mi identificación"

"Eso no será problema, además yo puedo acompañarte allá, tengo pendiente una entrega en Canterlot"

"Me agradaría tu compañía" dice él alegre.

"Entonces está dicho. Puedes dejar tus cosas en ese armario, lo limpié y está como nuevo"

"Gracias"

Y Loner se aproxima al gran armario.

De repente la cola de Pinkie se agita, eso no es bueno.

La pony rosa se da cuenta de que el armario caería sobre su amigo, entonces ella salta sobre él y lo aparta antes que el armario caiga encima de él.

En el piso, ella estaba encima de Loner, y ambos frente a frente y se miraban a los ojos.

"¿Estas bien?" Ella pregunta preocupada.

Él no responde, estaba hipnotizado por esa mirada tan hermosa, ver esos ojos celestes era como ver el mismo cielo abierto que le recordaba la primera vez que la vió...


	4. Un breve recuerdo

**Un breve recuerdo.  
**

En el piso, ella estaba encima de Loner, y ambos frente a frente y se miraban a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- Ella pregunta preocupada.

Él no responde, estaba hipnotizado por esa mirada tan hermosa, ver esos ojos celestes era como ver el mismo cielo abierto que le recordaba la primera vez que la vió...

* * *

FLASHBACK

Una tarde nublada en la granja de rocas de la familia Pie.

Llega una carroza elegante arreada por dos pegasos, y se detiene a la entrada de la granja.

De adentro sale una pareja de pegasos, el macho era de color celeste, melena amarilla toda peinada hacia atrás, y ojos cafés, tenía un smoking negro, un sombrero negro que hacía juego con el smoking y una corbata azul su cutie mark era una estrella dorada. Su acompañante era de color turquesa y melena rizada de color verde y violeta, sus ojos color naranja, bien maquillada, tenía una cutie mark de tres hilos color platino brillante entrelazadas entre sí, tenía un vestido rosado, ambos se dirigieron a la casa en medio de la granja. Tocan la puerta y abre Igneous Rock, pony terrestre adulto, color marrón claro y crin color gris y una cutie mark de un pico para arar la tierra usaba un sombrero de peregrino.

-Buenas tardes señor Gold Wind y señora Silver Breeze. ¿En qué les puedo servir?- dice el granjero.

-Buenas tardes, Igneous Rock, vinimos nuevamente a comprar sus rocas, esta vez las necesitaremos para la construcción de una casa de tres pisos- dice el señor Gold Wind.

-No hay problema, el campo este está listo, solo hay que recoger las rocas, ¿en dónde las pondré?

- En unos 10 minutos llegarán 5 grandes carretas, allí pondrá todas las que quepan, mañana vendré otra vez con otras 5 carretas, no se preocupe por el precio, usted sabe que yo soy honesto en ese aspecto, y pago bien.

- Claro señor Wind

El pony terrestre entra de nuevo y sale nuevamente con un rastrillo y una picota en su lomo y detrás de él salen tres potrillas que eran sus hijas, eran idénticas en la forma lacia de sus melenas, pero una se diferenciaba por el color, las demás dos eran de color gris, como su padre, pero la otra era de color rosado, los pegasos notaron este hecho.

-Son tus hijas Igneous?- pregunta la pegaso llamada Silver Breeze.

-Si señora, Marble Doris Pie, Limestone Denise Pie y Pinkamena Diane Pie- le dice en orden.

-Son muy bonitas!- dice ella al verlas.

-Y se ven algo…tristes. Como sea, el tiempo es dinero, las carretas llegaran en cualquier minuto- dice el señor Gold Wind

-Si señor- responde el pony granjero.

Y luego salieron al campo sur, los dos pegasos que arreaban la carroza se ofrecieron para ayudar al granjero para llevar las rocas más grandes a la entrada para que sea más fácil cargarlas en las carretas que llegarían, las pequeñas potrillas llevaban las rocas más pequeñas, mientras que los señores Wind solo supervisaban el trabajo.

De la carroza en la que llegaron salió un pequeño pegaso de color blanco y melena celeste, aún sin cutie mark, entró en la granja y al ver a la pareja de pegasos bien vestidos, se acercó a ellos.

-Mamá, tengo hambre- le dice el pequeño pegaso blanco a Silver Breeze.

-Loner, te dije que te quedes en la carreta- le dice la pegaso.

-Es que estaba aburrido-

-Tú siempre estás aburrido, Loner- le regaña el señor Wind.

-Vuelve allá hijo, en la ciudad te compraré algo- le dice su madre.

El pequeño pegaso se volteó y cabizbajo y emprendió su regreso a la carroza.

De repente chocó de frente con la pequeña Pinkamena, ambos cayeron al piso y se levantaron.

-Disculpa, no te ví- le dice él

La pony terrestre rosa solo lo miró con la expresión triste de sus ojos celestes y siguió su camino sin responder.

Loner no hizo caso a esa actitud extraña y solo se limitó a decir en su mente "que pony tan… extraña y qué raro, me hace sentir… diferente…" y volvió a la carroza.

Llegaron las carretas arreadas por toros guiados por un pony terrestre.

Cargaron las rocas. Y finalmente terminaron el trabajo.

Los señores Wind subieron a su carroza y los pegasos que llevaban la carroza se acomodaron en sus puestos, y arreando la carroza se fueron alejando de la granja seguidos de las 5 grandes carretas arreadas por toros.

Desde la granja la familia solo se quedó observando como los compradores se iban.

-Bien, volvamos adentro ellos volverán mañana y entonces cosecharemos el campo sur, terminamos por hoy, de seguro su madre ya preparó la cena- dice Igneous Rock

-Pero papá, alguien tiene que quedarse a dormir en el granero, como cada noche- dice Limestone.

-Tienes razón, ¿a quién le toca ir?- pregunta el granjero de rocas.

-Le toca a Pinkie- dicen Marble y Limestone a una voz.

-No es cierto- dice la pony rosa.

-No mientas, ayer yo dormí allá y Limestone anteayer- dice Marble Pie.

-Pero no me gusta estar allá, es feo- ella continúa poniendo excusas.

-Sin excusas Pinkamena, ahora recoge las otras rocas que quedaron y guárdalas en el granero- mandó el granjero

-No es justo…- dijo ella en voz baja.

Su padre la escuchó.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Que no es justo! No me gusta esta granja de rocas, papá.

-Eso no me importa, jovencita ahora de castigo no vas cenar, buenas noches.

Luego, Igneous Rock seguido por sus dos hijas volvió a su casa cerrando la puerta fuerte y dejando a Pinkamena afuera que recogía las rocas que dejaron en el suelo.

Mientras seguía haciendo la labor, recordó al otro pony con el que tropezó. "Qué extraño…"

Siguió su trabajo hasta que escuchó una explosión en el cielo...

FIN DEL FASHBACK

* * *

-¿Loner?- preguntó Pinkie comenzando a preocuparse.

-Ahh, si estoy bien, gracias, pero ¿cómo hiciste eso?

-Fue gracias a mi pinkie-sentido.

-Pinkie... ¿qué?

-Pinkie-sentido P, I, N, K…

-Ok, Ok... pero ¿cómo funciona?

-Oh- Pinkie se levanta y ayuda a levantarse al pegaso -verás, mi Pinkie-sentido me dice acerca de acontecimientos vagos que suceden al azar, como cuando se agita mi cola, eso significa que algo caerá, y cuando eso pasó supe que el armario caería sobre tí y te salvé *sonrisa*.

-Wow, eso sí no me lo esperaba, de nuevo te debo una, no sé qué más me hubiera fracturado de no ser por ti- dijo mientras se sobaba el ala fracturada.

-No es nada, ahora que el armario cayó, entonces ya no podrás usar la cama para dormir- ella se pone a pensar -supongo que puedes pasar la noche en mi cuarto conmigo.

-En serio, no creo que sea necesario.

-Claro que sí. Además podremos hacer un 'after party' pequeño, a modo de pijamada. Los señores Cake salieron en un viaje a una reunión familiar, por lo que estoy al mando de Sugarcube Corner yo sola, nos vamos a divertir!- dijo la pony rosa alegremente.

Quedarse junto a Pinkie Pie a solas en una casa...

No era mala idea.


	5. Más que amistad?

**Más que amistad?**

-Claro que sí. Ademas podremos hacer un 'after party' pequeño, a modo de pijamada. Los señores Cake salieron en un viaje a una reunión familiar, por lo que estoy al mando de Sugarcube Corner yo sola, nos vamos a divertir!- dijo la pony rosa saltando por todos lados.

Quedarse junto a Pinkie Pie a solas en una casa...

No es mala idea.

-Entonces vamos- Dice él aceptando la propuesta.

Y ambos salieron del cuarto, subieron las gradas y subieron a la habitación de la pony rosa.

Ya adentro Loner observa de nuevo el cuarto en el que despertó mas antes.

-Se me hace que el rosa es tu color favorito- dice él dándole una sonrisa

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Acaso eres un adivino? O STALKER!? Pero si fueras stalker sabrías muchas cosas de mí y de mas ponys lo cual no creo que sepas porque te conozco, a menos que cambiaras en el tiempo que no te vi lo cual es muy probable por que ya tiene mucho que no te veía!... O ACASO ODIAS EL ROSA!?

-tranquila, solo fue… ¿una corazonada?

-Si, eso debe ser. Pero espera! ahora traigo algo para comer después de la diversión!- dice Pinkie saliendo de su cuarto rápidamente dejando solo el humo formando su misma figura donde antes estaba ella.

-De acuerdo…

Loner vuelve a observar su cuarto de color rosa y ve encima del escritorio peque?o una foto antigua de ella y su familia, eso le vuelve a traer recuerdos.

FLASHBACK.

Un nuevo día, la carroza se acerca nuevamente a la granja, y detrás de ella cinco carretas arreadas por los toros, se detienen en la entrada, como en el día anterior.

Nuevamente el señor Wind y su esposa se acercan a la casa, pero escuchan ruido de música que provenía del granero, suponen que el propietario de la granja se encuentra allá, entonces se acercan al granero y tocan la puerta y la abre un granjero llamado Igneous Rock con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Igneous Rock: Señores, muy buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?

Gold Wind: Buenos días Igneous Rock, pues como te dije ayer, volví por la otra mitad del pedido.

Silver Breeze: Si no interrumpo nada, ¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto?

IR: Estamos festejando! Pinkie halló su talento especial!- dijo el granjero de rocas eufórico.

SB: Qué tierno! ¿Ves Gold Wind? Nosotros debimos hacer algo parecido para Loner.

GW: Aja, sí, claro, muy tierno, pero no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas, Igneous podrías…?

IR: OH si, no hay problema señor Wind, salgo en un momento.

Y el granjero de rocas entra nuevamente. La música se apagó y salió toda la familia con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Cloudy Quartz, la esposa del granjero, esta vez ayudó junto a sus tres hijas, dos de ellas aún sin cutie mark, pero la rosada cambió bastante, su melena y cola cambiada de un estilo lacio y opaco a uno muchísimo más esponjado y brillante, una cutie mark de tres globos, y en vez de andar como los demás ponys, daba brincos.

Desde la carroza elegante, un pequeño potro llamado Loner, que ahora ya tenía también una cutie mark, pero tenía algunas rasmilladuras en su cuerpo, veía todo lo que pasaba desde la ventana de la puerta de la carroza, todo normal: granjeros llevando las rocas a las carretas, sus padres supervisando, pero había algo diferente, esa pony con la que tropezó el día anterior, ahora se veía diferente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Pinkie regresa saltando, y en su lomo cargada una bandeja con dos vasos de jugo, dos porciones de pastelitos y los pone encima de su cama.

-Ahora a jugar- Dice ella.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- pregunta Loner.

-¿Qué te parece una partida de verdad o reto?

-Suena bien para comenzar.

-Perfecto! ahora, mmm... Yo te reto a que me digas todas las ciudades existentes en Equestria- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¿Es broma? Está fácil- Dice él con grandes aires de confianza

-Espera!- ella saca una cuerda de la nada -tienes que hacerlo mientras saltas la cuerda.

-pero qué?!...¿cómo hiciste?...bah, que importa- el sujeta la cuerda y se prepara para saltar -aquí vá- empieza a saltar la cuerda- Canterlot, Cloudsdale, Fillydelphia, Appleloosa, Trottingham…

* * *

-...y la última…*jadeo*…pero no menos importante…*jadeo*…Manehattan… AHH!

Loner cae enredado con la cuerda para saltar.

Ambos ríen.

La pony rosa le ayuda a desatarse y levantarse -Te faltó una, Loner.

-¿Cuál?

-adivina

-Mmm no, me rindo.

-no puedes rendirte sin al menos intentarlo

-"le dire lo primero que piense" ponyork?

-No tontito, Ponyville!

-Oh ?en serio?, rayos!

-Ahora porque no pudiste completar el reto tendrás que decir una verdad.

-Ok, mmm... déjame ver… no sé, pregúntame algo y veré si te respondo jeje.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que más quisieras para un regalo de cumpleaños?

-¿eso es todo lo que quieres saber? ¿Nada más?

-Sip, acaso te molesta? Porque si te molesta solo dímelo y ya no te pregunto por eso y te pregunto por algo como… que animales te gustan o cosas así, o quieres una fiesta para olvidarlo? Aunque dudo que olvides algo que trate sobre cumpleaños con una fiesta… así que tendrá que ser enorme y con muchos regalos!- decía dando saltos rebotando en las paredes y apareciendo atrás de Loner saliendo del techo o lanzando confeti de la nada.

-"solo es Pinkie siendo ella misma..." Pues, no sé, un regalo de cumpleaños…mmm…no tengo idea, no celebro mi cumpleaños desde que me fui de casa.

Toda la 'fiesta' que estaba haciendo Pinkie se acabó al escuchar esas palabra e hizo una carita triste -eso es triste, todos los ponys deben recibir regalos en su cumpleaños…pero ¿hay algo que en serio, en serio, quieras por regalo?

-mmm…pues ahora que lo preguntas, cuando era pequeño siempre soñé con conseguir un poster autografiado por algún wonderbolt, pero solo quedó como un sueño. Jejeje, bien ahora te toca a ti- piensa un momento -haber... Te reto a que me respondas una pregunta, y quiero que me la respondas francamente.

-Pero eso ya es una verdad.

-Oye ya dije una verdad acerca de mí, así estaremos a casco.

-De acuerdo, lanza la pregunta- dice Pinkie sentándose en la cama.

-Haber…ya lo tengo- se sienta al lado de ella -¿tuviste algún pony especial?

-¿Mmm? ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo...curiosidad.

-Déjame pensar...- Pinkie hace una pose pensativa -mmm... Pues...TODO PONYVILLE!- Dice alegremente.

De tan solo escuchar eso, a Loner casi le da un paro cardíaco TODO PONYVILLE?!

-Sip

Él se agarraba el pecho -Celestia, me va a dar un infarto…

Pinkie observa la expresion de Loner -de que hablas?

Toma aire para tranquilizarse -de que todos son tu pony especial.

-Sip, todos los ponys son mis muy muy muuuy especiales AMIGOS!

Lonel puso cara de :are you kidding me?: -a lo que me refería era si tienes pareja.

-aaahhh, tú hablas de ESE pony especial, pues nopi dopi, no tengo.

-¿segura?

-100% segura- dijo mientras le daba una enorme e inocente sonrisa.

Loner se le quedo viendo por un instante, de cierta forma se veía tierna, y tan solo se limitó a sonreírle también.

Pinkie vio el reloj... 00:30

-Es un poco tarde...*bostezo*... ¿no lo crees Loner?- dice la pony pastelera.

-?Te cansaste tan rápido?

-Bueno, tengo que recargar mi pinkie-fuerza para mañana- dice ella un poco cansada -además…*bostezo* arreglar la fiesta y preparar el pastel fué algo que me cansó un poco y...

Cae dormida sobre la cama.

Loner solo la observa descansando y se ríe en voz baja un momento, luego él apaga las luces del cuarto.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.

Se asoma a ver por la ventana y observa el paisaje nocturno, una tranquila noche en Ponyville, un suave viento afuera que movía levemente las ramas de los árboles de los cuales caían algunas hojas secas, bueno, otoño ya acababa.

Luego se acuesta al lado de Pinkie.

Y casi inmediatamente ella se acurruca más cerca de Loner casi abrazandolo.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el leve movimiento de su pecho al compás de su respiración y el latido de su corazón.

Él no podía describir aquella sensación.

Simplemente...

Lo hacía sentir feliz.

Pero algo interrumpe el momento.

-*Oye Loner, ?y tú tuviste una pony especial alguna vez?*- Le dice Pinkie en medio de su sueño.

-*No*

-*Oh, entonces ya somos dos jeje*…- dice ella volviendo a dormirse.

Él observa el techo y repasa todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

Cosas bastante interesantes, pero la más importante...

Ese sentimiento 'extraño' que sentía era algo… diferente al sentimiento de amistad... y tenía sospechas de que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Qué día tuve...- se dijo antes de dormir.

* * *

Loner baja las escaleras y encuentra a Pinkie en la cocina preparando en la mesa la masa para algún pastel u otra delicia.

-Buenos días Loner! Ya era hora de que vengas, antes que nada quiero que me ayudes a preparar un pastel.

-Ok- él entra a la cocina y se acerca a Pinkie -bien, ¿qué hago?

-Mmm...- ella observa la masa -creo que necesitamos algo más de leche, puse a hervir un poco en la tetera que está allá- apunta a otra mesa.

-La traigo en un santiamén.

-Pero espera!...

Pinkie trata de detenerlo pero tropieza con un juguete que los bebés dejaron al lado de la silla.

Ambos caen al piso, quedando nuevamente encima de Loner.

Verla otra vez tan cerca…

-Disculpa Loner, es que...

Loner no pensó lo que hacía y selló sus labios con los de ella al ver esos ojos azules tan brillantes, cerró los suyos, se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, por ese dulce sabor de sus labios… ni él mismo se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía, pero no quería detenerse por nada, le gustaba, era lo que quería y más deseaba.

Luego de lo que para él le pareció un momento eterno, se separaron.

-Pinkie, yo...

-No, no lo digas...por favor...- Dijo ella en tono serio

El solo miró cómo las lágrimas de los ojos de Pinkie caían, su linda melena esponjada se volvía lacia haciendo el sonido como si se desinflara un globo y se tornaba de un color más opaco.

-En serio, lo siento, no quería…

-no…No me hables… No quiero volver a verte nunca más, solo vete...

-pero Pinkie…

-VETE!

-por favor déjame decirte...yo- no pudo decir nada más al sentir el frio casco de Pinkie golpeándole una mejilla.

- Pensé que éramos amigos...- Dijo sollozando y tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

-No, por favor...

-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!

Todo se volvió oscuro para él.

Se sentía culpable por lo que hizo.

Lo había arruinado todo...


	6. Tan solo dejar todo como está

**Tan solo dejar todo como está.**

-En serio, lo siento, no quería…

-NO! No me hables! No quiero volver a verte, solo vete...VETE!

Todo se volvió oscuro para él, se sentía culpable por lo que hizo.

Lo había arruinado todo.

Pinkie corre y se va a su dormitorio de la manera más rápida posible.

Loner va detrás de ella, hasta su cuarto pero ella le cierra la puerta en sus narices.

-Pinkie, por favor no me hagas esto, por favor…

Ella no responde.

Él se sentía el pony mas desgraciado que podría existir.

-"no debí… ¿por qué lo hice…?" Pinkie por favor, déjame entrar… quiero explicarte todo.

-TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!- dijo ella en voz alterada desde su cuarto.

Loner sentía que cada palabra de la pony rosa lo traspasaba como una lanza en el pecho.

Tenía que rendirse, no había nada más que hacer, esto había acabado.

Suspira tristemente, y cabizbajo retorna al cuarto donde ella lo salvó de que lo aplaste el gran armario.

Una vez que sacó sus pertenencias, él abre la puerta para salir de Sugarcube Corner, pero antes da una última mirada adentro, aún estaban las mesas con los gorros de fiesta, algunos globos, entre otras cosas de la fiesta que el día anterior Pinkie preparó para él. Una noche feliz, juegos, risas, ella sobre todo…

Pero eso ya no existía ni volvería a pasar, solo era eso, un recuerdo.

Cierra la puerta, sabiendo que tal vez nunca volvería a ese lugar y menos volver a verla a ella…

Había arruinado su amistad con la pony más hermosa que él alguna vez pudo haber conocido.

* * *

Pinkie observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto a Loner alejándose "él me besó..." Para ella fue extraño lo que pasó, en primer lugar porque nunca besó a ningún pony antes. Sin embargo eso la hizo sentirse diferente y algo dentro de ella le decia que debía experimentarlo de nuevo...

"qué debo hacer?" se pregunta.

No sabía si ir a detenerlo, decirle que olvidara lo que pasó y fin al asunto o dejarlo irse para que nunca volviera, pero eso último fue lo que le dijo a Loner, que se fuera.

Se sentía confundida, mucho más por la reacción casi automatica que ella tomó después del beso.

Eso la entristeció más y solo volvió a su cama, se echó boca abajo y siguió llorando en su dormitorio.

* * *

Él seguía a su paso, quería volar para irse de Ponyville lo más rápido posible, la opción para olvidar ese dolor que sentía era ir a un lugar lejano, comenzar de nuevo…

Darse a la idea de que nunca conoció a Pinkie Pie...

Pero se estaba engañando ya que él bien sabía que no podría olvidarla.

"¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Pinkie? Soy un estúpido, un estúpido, UN ESTUPIDO!" Él estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Llegó hasta la plaza de Ponyville a sentarse en una banca. Se quedó mirando al suelo, trata de tranquilizarse y comienza a pensar en los posibles lugares a los que iría, hasta que oyó una voz conocida, levantó su mirada y frente a él estaba Fluttershy.

-Eh... Hola Loner- dice ella en su manera suave y calmada de hablar.

-Eh?... oh, hola Fluttershy. ¿Qué haces?- dijo él tratando de parecer lo más normal posible, pero no lo lograba.

-Ah, pues estaba por comprar algunas frutas, mi conejito Angel quería algunas y... ¿Estas triste? ¿Pasa algo?- dice ella viendo a Loner y notando su semblante.

-No mucho, pero creo que... me voy de Ponyville- dijo él volviendo a mirar el suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-…Nada importante. Además, tengo que volver a Canterlot a recoger mi identificación y así volver a viajar y…

-¿Y qué pasará con Pinkie?

Al escuchar eso, él simplemente quedó callado, nuevamente ese sentimiento de culpa lo atormenta por lo que sucedió, además ni siquiera él mismo se hizo esa pregunta, pero era importante, qué pasaría con ella? Él vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Loner?

-Tal vez…vuelva en otra ocasión...para visitarte, y también a tus amigas- dijo él levantándose, pero Fluttershy le toca el hombro.

-Sé que pasa algo, lo sé, porque tienes la misma expresión que cuando…

-Fluttershy, prometiste que nunca volverías a hablar de ese tema.

-lo sé, pero para que estés así, tiene que ser algo muy malo- dice ella en tono de preocupación.

-Pues, no sé cómo decirlo...

-Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo.

No podía ocultarle la verdad, tarde o temprano se enteraría, tal vez Pinkie iría a decirles a sus amigas de lo sucedido, ¿o tal vez no? Aún así, Fluttershy es una pony comprensiva, y desde que eran pequeños se tenían confianza, por lo que Loner decide contarle, abre la boca para empezar a hablar pero…

-Es sobre Pinkie, ¿verdad?- Dice la pegaso amarilla

-...sí

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente entre ustedes?

-Yo...- toma un respiro -yo la besé…- dijo él en voz baja.

Fluttershy queda con los ojos bien abiertos sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

-La... ¿besaste?

-Sí, mira, no sé cómo pasó... Pero sucedió de repente, pero luego de eso, ella cambió, me dijo que me fuera…que ya no quería volver a verme...por eso me voy-

Fluttershy se queda pensando.

-Buenos días! Fluttershy, qué bueno que te encuentro porque acabo de hacer compras y...- saluda Rarity acercándose y cargando una bolsa de compras con su magia pero nota a su amiga distraída -¿Fluttershy?

-Oh! Disculpa Rarity.

La unicornio ve al pegaso blanco -hola...

-Soy Loner.

-Oh si! Loner, claro, jeje. Es que a veces se me van los nombres, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza por...estás bien querido?

-¿ella puede enterarse?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-...

-Enterarme…¿de qué?

-Loner?

-Si, puedes decirle.

-pues... Es acerca de él y Pinkie.

-Oh...ya veo pero…¿qué pasó?- dijo la unicornio pensando que lo que oiría sería un nuevo chisme.

-Es que...

-Ella... ¿te gusta?- dice Rarity tratando de adivinar.

-...No es solo eso- añade Fluttershy.

-Entonces...¿Qué tal si vienen a la boutique? Allí podremos hablar con más comodidad.

Los dos pegasos están de acuerdo con Rarity y van a la boutique junto a ella.

* * *

"anda Pinkie, tómate un respiro, sal afuera a organizar tus ideas y pensamientos, busca a tus amigas, sabes bien que cuentas con ellas en todo..."

Pinkie sale de su casa, su melena caída y su tono más opaco, los ponys que andaban por la calle veían ese comportamiento raro en ella, uno se acercó a preguntarle como estaba, pero ella simplemente no respondió y seguía su camino.

Más que buscar a alguien, estaba pensando qué haria ese día.

Hoy no habría atención en Sugarcube Corner, entonces se tomaría el día libre, tenía tantas cosas preparadas para hacer con Loner, él era el pony con quien ella iba a pasar todo un día de diversiones como en su infancia...

* * *

FLASHBACK

Loner decidió investigar que pasó con ella para que cambie tan radicalmente, bajó de la carroza, desplegó sus alas para volar despacio y se acercó a Pinkamena que estaba empujando unas rocas pequeñas.

La potrilla lo observó y con una sonrisa y saludó.

-Hola!

-Hola...Ahhh... Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?- dijo él tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

La pequeña pony lo miró seriamente por un momento como si lo estuviera reconociendo, luego sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh! Tú eres el pegaso con el que choqué ayer ¿verdad? De seguro eres el hijo de los señores ricachones de allá que contrataron a mi papá ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Loner Wind, mucho gusto, veo que conseguiste tu cutie mark, ¿eso tiene que ver con tu rizada melena?

-No tontito, ayer descubrí que mi talento especial es hacer feliz a todos los ponys, y qué mejor forma de hacerlos felices y sonreír si no es con una fiesta! ¿No lo crees?

-Si, tienes razón, pero... Eh...aún no me dijiste tu nombre.

-Oh! Cierto, que despistada soy, mi nombre es Pinkamena Diane Pie, pero tú me puedes llamar solamente Pinkie Pie o simplemente Pinkie para que no te canses diciendo un nombre tan largo- dijo ella muy rápido.

Loner solo entendió la última parte de lo que ella dijo.

-Pinkie eh?...Lindo nombre.

-Veo que tú también conseguiste tu cutie mark, ¿qué significa ese rayo azul? ¿Poderes sobrenaturales? ¿comandas ejércitos de rayos? ¿Usas un martillo para traer truenos? Aunque no, eso lo hace otro tipo…

Él se queda mirándola con cara de What?, pero luego sacude su cabeza y vuelve a hablar tranquilamente.

-en realidad, mi talento consiste en resistencia en vuelo o algo parecido.

Él no quería hablar mucho al respecto, así que cambia de conversación -Oye, ¿ayer viste esa explosión que provocó un fuerte viento?

-Si! Así me quedó la melena luego de que sucedió eso, y ver ese arcoíris!- dicho eso, ella empezó a saltar alrededor de él.

-¿Arcoíris?

-Sí, ver uno así de hermoso me enseñó a sonreír!- dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

-Eso sí es…interesante.

Ella se detiene y pone una cara de que le llegó una idea -Oye ¿Y qué te parece un juego?

-mmm…- esa petición si lo animó -De acuerdo!

-Ok…entonces…- ella se acerca a él -ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES!- lo empuja haciendo que él se caiga, y empieza a escapar, él se incorpora rápidamente para perseguirla.

Luego de dar varias vueltas al granero tratando de atraparla recuerda que tiene alas, entonces empieza a volar, la alcanza y para que no escape se abalanza sobre ella.

-Listo te atrapé! ¿Y ahora?- dice él feliz por haberla alcanzado, pero luego ve a Pinkie unos pasos al frente y estaba matándose de risa, luego él nota que lo que estaba encima de un espantapájaros –C-COMO HICISTE ESO?!- Dijo él asustado y levantandose rápidamente.

-Pinkamena Diane Pie! Apresúrate!- dice Cloudy Quartz llamando a su hija desde el campo de rocas.

-Oki doki loki- responde la pony rosa -Nos vemos en otro momento Loner, volverás ¿verdad?- dijo ella esperando ver a su nuevo amigo al día siguiente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

Recordar esos días ponía más triste a la pony rosa, que tan solo cubría su rostro con su melena caída para que los ponys no vean su estado.

De pronto alguien le toca el hombro.

-¿Pinkie? ¿Estás bien terroncito de azúcar?- Dice Applejack al ver a su amiga así.

-hola Applejack.

-¿Estás enferma o algo?

-No, nada de eso, solo...

-Solo...¿qué?

Tenía que decirle a alguien, ella sabía que sus amigas estaban allí para apoyarla en caso de que suceda algo, por lo que era bueno que Applejack esté allí.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? es algo privado- dice Pinkie en voz baja.

-Está bien, y...¿dónde está tu amigo Loner?

Para Pinkie pensar en Loner como un amigo ya era algo confuso, a causa de lo sucedido entre ambos, por lo que no sabía qué decir.

-...

-Creo que un buen lugar es la biblioteca, no muchos ponys van allí y además allí está Twilight, de paso tengo que devolverle un libro acerca de organización de huertos que me fué de mucha utilidad, jeje. ¿Vamos?

Pinkie solo asiente con la cabeza.

Ambas ponys van camino a la biblioteca, Applejack va al frente y Pinkie solo la sigue en silencio.

"ella se vé muy diferente, ¿qué le habrá pasado?" piensa la pony naranja

Ambas llegan y entran a la biblioteca, adentro estaban Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash, la unicornio le estaba entregando a la pegaso una de las últimas ediciones del libro de aventuras de Daring Do.

-Hola Applejack, hola Pinkie Pie, ¿estás bien?- dice Twilight al ver a la pony rosa triste.

-...

-Eh...¿pasa algo Pinkie?- pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-...

-Vamos, somos tus amigas, dinos qué pasó, no nos gusta verte en ese estado terroncito- dice Applejack.

Pinkie solo miraba el suelo, y suspira tristemente.

-¿Y bien?

La pony rosa abrió la boca para hablar despacio y en voz baja.

-...Loner...él...él me besó...

Todas la ven sorprendidas.

-Que él hizo qué?!- dice Twilight.

-Espera...qué?!

-Como se atrevió a hacerte algo así?!

-No es solo eso...yo lo traté de una forma mala...le dije que se fuera...- ella trata de ocultar su rostro con su lacia melena -soy una terrible pony...

Pinkie empieza a llorar de nuevo recordando lo que le dijo a él.

Twilight se acerca para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla.

-No Pinkie, está bien, él no debió hacer eso, hiciste bien al...

-Twilight... no puedo dejar esto así, es que yo...

Pinkie se suelta de la unicornio y sale rápidamente de la biblioteca sin que ninguna de sus amigas logre impedírselo.

* * *

**Quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza, pero mejor tarde que nunca... ¿verdad?**

**Últimamente**** estoy olvidando varias cosas... tal vez me acuerde de ellas luego.**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Y aquí es donde todo comienza y termina

**Y aquí es donde todo comienza y... termina.  
**

-No es solo eso...yo lo traté de una forma mala...le dije que se fuera...- ella trata de ocultar su rostro con su lacia melena -soy una terrible pony...

Pinkie empieza a llorar de nuevo recordando lo que le dijo a él.

Twilight se acerca para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla.

-No Pinkie, está bien, él no debió hacer eso, hiciste bien al...

-Twilight... no puedo dejar esto así, es que yo...

Pinkie se suelta de la unicornio y sale rápidamente de la biblioteca sin que ninguna de sus amigas logre impedírselo.

Una vez que Pinkie dejó la biblioteca, se dirige de nuevo a Sugarcube Corner, cierra la puerta, luego mira cómo está el lugar que estaba un poco desordenado por la fiesta del día anterior.

-Ok Pinkie, tienes que pensar en qué es lo que debes hacer- se dice a sí misma - pero antes hay que ordenar este lugar, las obligaciones están primero...

Ella empieza a ordenar todo, acomoda las mesas, recoge los globos y limpia el piso, lleva los platos a la cocina, los lava y acomoda en su sitio, se da la vuelta para salir, pero al ver el sitio donde ocurrió el beso, se quedó mirando aquel lugar, recordando lo ocurrido.

"¿cómo pasó?... cuando él me besó... Todo fué tan repentino... estaba en una mezcla de sorpresa, susto y... algo más que no puedo explicar... estoy confundida"

Ella sale de la cocina, y vuelve a su habitación.

Cierra la puerta y se sienta en su cama.

"vamos Pinkie, piensa, piensa, ¿por qué él hizo eso? Se supone que somos amigos... O al menos lo éramos..." las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y empiezan a caer por sus mejillas "¿por qué fue él?"

-No puedo estar así, pero no sé cómo arreglar esta situación, pero también sé que a mis amigas no les gusta que yo esté así... Solo puedo hacer una cosa...- dice mientras se límpia las lágrimas.

* * *

Loner estaba sentado en un sofá de la boutique, y frente a él estaban sentadas en otro sofá Fluttershy y Rarity, quienes escucharon por palabras de él todo lo que pasó.

Los tres estaban en silencio.

-Lo sé... Fue una locura, lo peor de lo peor

-Tranquilízate querido, esto tiene solución- dice Rarity.

-Si, no es para tanto- añade Fluttershy.

-Pero ¿no lo ven? Aun si todo se arregla, sé que nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

-Pero...

Él se levanta y va hacia la puerta para salir.

-Yo... en serio, en serio lo siento por todo lo que pasó, y la alternativa más viable es como dijo ella, que yo me vaya.

-¿Pero vas a dejar todo cómo está?

Él abre la puerta y sale con dirección a la estación de trenes.

Las dos amigas salen a la puerta.

-¿Piensas irte sin tratar de enmendar lo que hiciste? Ponte a pensar Loner, ella es tu amiga.

Él se detiene un momento "ERA mi amiga, yo arruiné nuestra amistad... Y si hay algo que está bien tanto para mí como para ella es... que yo me vaya"

Loner continúa su camino.

-Fluttershy, haz algo

-Pero ¿qué puedo hacer?

-No sé, detenlo, haz que regrese.

-pero no puedo...

Las dos se quedan mirando cómo él se aleja.

-Por mí... Que él se vaya a donde quiera, ¿cómo puede dejar así a Pinkie?- Dice la unicornio enojada.

-Y hablando de ella... Rarity, tenemos que ir a hablar con ella.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Ambas salen de la boutique y se dirigen a Sugarcube Corner.

Al estar cerca de la pastelería ven que Twilight, Rainbow y Applejack estaban esperando afuera.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?- Pregunta la unicornio blanca.

-Rarity, Fluttershy, qué bueno que vinieron, acaba de suceder algo con Pinkie... dice Twilight.

-Lo sabemos.

-¿En serio?- Dice Rainbow

-Si...- Responde Fluttershy.

-Entonces... Ya saben lo que pasó ¿verdad?- Dice Applejack.

-Si, por eso estamos aquí ¿ella está adentro?

-Sí, pero aún no abre la puerta.

-No importa, tenemos que entrar- Rainbow se prepara para empujar la puerta.

-¡Rainbow! Es de mala educación entrar sin permiso a un lugar- dice Rarity.

-Pero y ¿qué tal si...?

Pinkie abre la puerta. Su melena estaba normal y al parecer no estaba triste.

-Hola chicas- saluda la pony rosa en un tono neutral.

-¿Pinkie?- Dicen todas al unísono.

-Siento haber tenido que dejarlas en la biblioteca, pero tenía que ordenar Sugarcube Corner... ¿Quieren pasar?

Todas se miran entre ellas confundidas, pero aceptan y entran.

Se acomodan alrededor de una mesa.

-¿Quieren comer algo? Estuve preparando algunos cupcakes y una que otra tarta, se las traigo para que las prueben ¿de acuerdo?

Todas asienten.

-Pinkie ¿estás bien?- Pregunta Rainbow.

-¿Si estoy bien? Si, lo estoy ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que...

Twilight le tapa la boca a Rainbow -no, por nada Pinkie.

-Oh... De acuerdo, les traigo todo en un momento- ella se dirige a la cocina.

Las demás se quedan confundidas por el comportamiento extraño de Pinkie.

-Eh... Chicas, ¿notan algo extraño en ella?

-Bueno, cuando la encontré estaba sumamente triste, pero ahora, parece estar diferente...- dice AJ.

-¿Le tenemos que preguntar?

-No lo sé.

-Y una cosa más ¿dónde está Loner?- pregunta Twilight.

-Emm...

-se fue- dice Rarity.

-¿¡Qué!?- dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

Pinkie vuelve con los cupcakes y se los sirve a sus amigas.

-¿Pasa algo?

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, capítulo corto, perdonen por eso, les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo, Pinkie Promise.**

**Pues, ya es 2014, por lo que les deseo todo lo mejor a todos en este nuevo año que comienza.**

**Si hay algo que quieran decir, una sugerencia, idea, crítica, pregunta, o algún comentario, por favor, dejen un review, los espero con ansias porque son el motor para que pueda seguir escribiendo y estoy muy agradecido con l s que me dejaron al menos uno :)  
**

**¡Saludos!**

**PD: ¿Qué les parece la nueva foto de portada? Es que en uno de mis momentos libres, con una botella de sidra de manzana, mi computadora, imágenes de MLP y Photoshop saqué esa foto de los dos protagonistas del fic y decidí ponerla ¿la dejo así?  
**


End file.
